luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Mazikeen
*Mazikeen Smith *Mazikeen of the Lilim |species = Demon |status = Alive |age =Unknown (~Thousands of years) |home = *Los Angeles *Hell |occupation = *Lucifer's assistant *Manager of Lux *Soul torturer *Bounty Hunter |affiliation = *Amenadiel *Chloe *Lucifer |portrayed by = Lesley-Ann Brandt |seasons = 1-3 |first appearance = |last appearance = }} }} Mazikeen, also known by her nickname Maze, is a demon who holds the form of a young woman. She is the best friend of Lucifer and formerly worked alongside him at the Lux nightclub in Los Angeles before starting a new career as a bounty hunter with the LAPD. History Early History Maze is a demon and has existed for thousands of years. While Lucifer was the ruler of Hell, she served him and tortured souls of deceased humans. Living on Earth When Lucifer left Hell, Maze followed him to Earth. Under his orders, she cut off his wings. Afterwards, she aids Lucifer in his various (mis)adventures in punishing the wicked. Throughout the Series Powers and Abilities Powers * Demon Physiology/Vast Power: As a demon, Mazikeen is far superior to a human, having augmented supernatural power. ** Immortality: As a demon, Mazikeen cannot be killed by ordinary means. She doesn't age and has lived for millennia or possibly longer. However, demons do not have souls, so if she dies, she would be eradicated from existence. ** Superhuman Strength: Mazikeen possesses far superior strength to humans; she was easily able to lift a grown man and shove him into a wall. However, her strength is inferior to angels. ** Superhuman Speed: Mazikeen is able to move far faster than a human being. ** Telekinesis: Mazikeen was able to summon her knife in order to fight Amenadiel ** Chronokinesis: Much like Lucifer, Mazikeen is able to remain active in slowed down time when it is manipulated by Amenadiel. However, she can not manipulate time herself. ** Animal Sound Mimicry: To frighten a misbehaving child Maze perfectly imitated the sound of a vicious dog barking and growling. A"bilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Mazikeen has shown great, unarmed fighting skill. While she was defeated, she was capable of fighting Uriel on equal terms for some time. * Expert Knife Combatant: Mazikeen has also shown great fighting skill with demon knives when she fought Amenadiel, though she was still ultimately unable to defeat the angel. She was also capable of holding her own against Uriel for some time before she was deprived of her knives. * Persuasion: To a small degree, Mazikeen can convince people to make a decision that they think is their own. Physical Appearance In human form, Mazikeen looks like a young, beautiful, dark woman and often wears leather outfits. She wears her black hair in different styles, such as wavy, straight, ponytail, etc. However, when she reveals her real demonic nature, the left side of her face looks horribly scarred and mutilated. Whereas most people would find it revolting, Trixie thought it looked cool. Personality Mazikeen was one of Hell's most decorated torturers, inheriting a rather sadistic composure and sense of humor. She always entertains whatever sadistic ideas Lucifer may have and is even turned on when Lucifer suggests torturing a Lucifer-wannabe in "The Would-Be Prince of Darkness", excited about how it is like he is "torturing himself". It is even implied that she is partially a sadomasochist, remarking about how she "likes pain". Unlike Lucifer, she preferred her position in Hell, having become dissatisfied with Earth and whatever fascination Lucifer has with humans, and has even resorted to consorting with Amenadiel behind his back in order to make that happen. Despite all of this, she is profoundly loyal to Lucifer and whatever decisions that he makes, having left Hell to look after him and always nagging him for his own well-being. In "Sweet Kicks", it is shown that she would even fight and kill on his request, having shown up to rescue him and Chloe when they were cornered by a street gang. No matter what happens, she will always be loyal to Lucifer because of her eternal decision to do so. Mazikeen is similar to Lucifer in many ways. They are both confident, sexy, and sarcastic. Also, they both disregard many social norms. This is evident when she undressed an unconscious Dan and put him in Chloe's bed in hopes of getting Chloe out of Lucifer's life. Despite her bad girl attitude, she is revealed to be lonely, as she had no real friends until Chloe, Trixie, and Linda. She also shows that she may have real feelings for Amenadiel, as she chose to use Lucifer's feather to save his life. She is also sexually promiscuous and has admitted she has had lots of sex with both men and women. It is also implied that Maze and Lucifer were lovers at one point in their lives. Appearances Behind the scenes Lesley-Ann Brandt was announced as the actor playing Mazikeen on March 17, 2015.Lesley-Ann Brandt Joins Lucifer Fox Pilot in Recasting Trivia * In the comics, Mazikeen's original appearance showed the left half of her face to be horribly scarred and mutilated-looking. This is hinted at when we see her reflection in "Sweet Kicks", implying that she is purposefully hiding this physical quality in order to blend in. * The show refers to Mazikeen as a demon, while in the comics she is more specifically one of the Lilim (the children of Lilith fathered by various demons and angels). ** At the end of "Mr. & Mrs. Mazikeen Smith" her dossier is labelled "Mazikeen of the Lilim" suggesting this is true in the TV series as well. ** In the comics, Mazikeen's father is the serpent demon Ophur. * Mazikeen's character in the show departs almost completely from how she acts in the comics, where she behaves much more formally around Lucifer (referring to him almost exclusively as 'my lord' until the end of the series). Gallery |-|Season 1= S1 promo - Mazikeen 2.jpg|S1 promo S1 promo - Mazikeen.jpg 102 Lucifer Maze.jpg 105 Lucifer and Maze at Benny's show.png 105 Maze demon face.png 106 Maze 2.jpg 106 Dan speaking to Maze.jpg 106 Maze.jpg 110 Maze Linda.png 111 promo Lucifer Maze at Lux.jpg 113 promo Chloe Maze.jpg 113 promo Maze.jpg BTS Lucifer Maze.jpg |-|Season 2= S2 promo - Mazikeen.jpg|S2 promo 201 promo Lucifer Maze.jpg 201 promo Maze.jpg 202 promo Maze 1.jpg 202 promo Maze 2.jpg 204 promo 03 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 04 Ella Maze.jpg 204 promo 05 Ella Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 204 promo 06 Maze.jpg 204 promo 08 Maze Chloe Linda.jpg 206 promo 07 Maze Chloe.jpg 206 promo 14 Maze Trixie.jpg 206 promo 15 Maze.jpg 206 promo 16 Maze Trixie.jpg 207 promo 09 Maze.jpg 207 promo 11 Lucifer Chloe Maze.jpg 208 promo 01 Amenadiel Maze Lucifer.jpg 208 promo 07 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 208 promo 09 Maze Amenadiel.jpg 209 promo 08 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 209 promo 09 Amenadiel Maze.jpg 210 promo 10 Lucifer Dan Maze.jpg 211 promo 01 Trixie Chloe Maze.jpg 211 promo 03 Chloe Maze.jpg 211 promo 04 Maze.jpg 211 promo 09 Maze Linda.jpg 211 promo 13 Chloe Maze.jpg 212 promo 08 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 09 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 11 Maze.jpg 212 promo 13 Maze Charlotte.jpg 212 promo 14 Charlotte Maze Lucifer.jpg 212 promo 16 Charlotte Lucifer Maze.jpg 212 promo 17 Maze.jpg 214 promo 02 Charlotte Maze.jpg 214 promo 04 Maze.jpg 214 promo 07 Chloe Maze.jpg 214 promo 11 Maze.jpg 215 promo 16 Maze.jpg 218 promo 04 Maze.jpg 218 promo 05 Maze Linda.jpg 218 Mazikeen.jpg References External links * * Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Demons Category:Female characters